It all started on Christmas
by TheRealObitoKun
Summary: Gaara has liked Sasuke for a long time and everything spills on Christmas eve. Warning Gaara gets raped but you might want to see by who... SASUKExGAARA ALL THE WAY! Happy Christmas everyone and if u don't cleb. Xmas then happy whatever....You have


A/N I was surper hyper/bored when I wrote this so if it seems creepy just go with the it. k.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY, Gaara!" Yelled a very hyper Sakura. "What do you want?" He asked and turned around. "You heared about the christmas party right?" Sakura asked. "Yeah." "Here!" Sakura shooved an invation into his hand. "It's you're invation and now draw a piece of paper and who you have you have to buy a present for." Sakura held out a top hat and Gaara drew a piece and opened it.

"Who did you get?" Ino asked out of nowhere. Both Sakura and Ino looked at the paper. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU GOT SASUKE!!" Sakura yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran up to Sasuke."Here pick a piece of paper." Naruto said and held out the top hat. "It's for the christmas party." Naruto said. "I have to get Neji a present." Naruto growled. "Dobe." Sasuke said and reached in and pulled out a piece of paper. "Who did you get." Naruto took the piece out of Sasuke's hand before he could read it.

"GAARA!" Naruto yelled. "So,I got Gaara." Sasuke took the piece of paper and left the dobe. "HEY NEJI!" Naruto yelled and walked over to Neji. Sasuke walked down to a river. It was winter and everything was frozen exsept a little river that always alive.

He sat in on a bench that he remebered since he was little. Sasuke sighed and looked at the sky. It looked like it was going to snow. He was in total bliss when he heared a crack and someone tumbleing onto the river. It was Gaara and he had only shorts on.

"What the..." Sasuke jumped to where Gaara sat. Gaara was too shoked and didn't do anything. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I...I.." Gaara's lips were turning blue. "God damit." Sasuke picked Gaara up and held him close. Sasuke then took off to his house that was only a mile from where they were. They reached Sasuke's house and Sasuke wrapped Gaara in a blanket.

"Why did you even go out there in that?!" Sasuke growled. "I..I..." Sasuke glared at him. "Spit it out." He snapped. "I..tripped and fell when Sandy fell out of my arms." Gaara said. "Who in the hell is Sandy?" Sasuke asked.

"My stuffed bear." Gaara brung his knees up to his chest. "A bear?" "Arn't you old of bears and you don't seem like the person who would like teddy bears." Sasuke said. "It's the only thing I have left of my mother." Gaara got up.

"I'm sorry for bothering you." Gaara put the blanket down and walked to the door. "Here." Sasuke held out a t-shrit and a jacket that was dark blue. "You'll die out there without proper clothing." Gaara looked at what he was wearing and took the clothes.

"T-thanks." He said and left. After a couple of hours Sasuke walked back into Kohana. "A teddy bear for sell!" "Found it in the river bank!" An old man yelled. Sasuke stopped and looked at the bear then remebered Gaara.

"How much." Sasuke said under his breathe. "Only 4 dollars." The man said and Sasuke gave the man four dollars and took the bear. "So!" Naruto walked infrount of Sasuke.

"What do you think Neji would like?" He asked and started to walk with Sasuke. "Try black nail poilish or kunai." Sasuke said getting annyoed. "Why do you try better with Gaara!" Naruto yelled.

"I can find a present and Gaara would like it." Sasuke looked into a store and saw something. Naruto fellowed Sasuke into the store.

"Here." Sasuke took a panda beanie and a panda stuffed animal, a raccon stuffed animal. "I bet he'll hate all that stuff and tear it into shreads." Naruto poked Sasuke's chest.

"Tear what up?" Gaara was behind them in a blue apron. They all blinked. "You work here?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, Temari wanted to open up this shop and I cook the deserts." Gaara mummbled. Sasuke and Naruto looked at a huge cake that looked like heaven.

"Must hold back erge." Naruto looked liked he was haveing a fight with himself. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shrit. "Is there anyone else here?" Sasuke asked and Gaara shoke his head.

"Both Temari and Kankuro went christmas shopping." Gaara said and heared a ting. He went behind the counter into a kitchen. "Come if you want." Gaara said from the kitchen. Naruto and Sasuke came only Sasuke set the stuff on the couner.

"WOW!" Naruto yelled and looked at everything. There were cookies of all kinds, cakes, cupcakes, fudge, brownies etc.. "Did you make all of this?" Sasuke asked Gaara who was takeing cookies out of the oven.

"Yeah, eat anything you want we're closeing in and hour and nobody will be comeing." Gaara went to a mixer and mixed a bunch of stuff toghter. Naruto took a bite of a cookie and inmedeatly spat it out.

"These cookies are disgusting." Gaara looked at the cookie. "I didn't make chocolate chip, Temari must of." Gaara said and went back to the mixer.

"This one is mine." Gaara gave Naruto a chocolate no bake. Naruto took a bite and grabbed Gaara's apron. "MORE!" He yelled. Gaara pointed to the sweets. "I'll through these away." Gaara said and threw away Temari's cookies.

With Gaara gone Sasuke took a bite of a cake and his world went chibi. "Sasuke." Gaara waved his hand infrount of Sasuke's face. It was full of hearts. "Sasuke." Gaara started to shake Sasuke.

"I've just meet hevean." He looked crazy. Gaara slapped him. "Sorry." Sasuke mummbled. "Why don't you join Naruto?" Gaara asked and they looked at the crazy guy.

He was eating the sweets like crazy. Only there were mile long of food. "Ah...I'll be ok." He said and Gaara poored some of the mix onto a non stick tray and put it in the oven. "What are you makeing now?" Gaara sat on the corner. "Fudge." He said and ate a cookie.

"You're very surpriseing Gaara Sabaku." Sasuke said and took the cookie from Gaara. "Hey." Sasuke took a bite. "Why do you say that?" Gaara grabbed another cookie. "You love teddy bears and you cook." Sasuke said. "Thanks for bringing up Sandy." Gaara said in a sad voice.

"Listen." Sasuke placed his finger under Gaara's chin. Gaara looked up at Sasuke. "You'll find him soon." Sasuke said. "I hope..." Gaara whispered.

"WO, ARE YOU GUYS ABOUT TO KISS!" Naruto was all hyper. "No, dobe go away." Sasuke said.

Sasuke's Pov

Why am I feeling this. It seems strange. Like disapointment? But why? I look at Gaara then to Naruto back to Gaara. Why am I disapointed? I find myself stareing at Gaara's lips.

Unlike his sister and brother they're pinkish and look soft. I wonder if it would be the same as if kissing a rose? "Sasuke?" I watch them move.

"Yes." I asked. "What-what are you stareing at?" He asked and I looked at him in the eye. "Nothing." I drop my hand and placed it on the conter. What are you doing to me Sabaku Gaara?

Gaara's Pov

I wanted to stay in this moment forever. Him haveing his finger under my chin and looking as if we were about to kiss. If only if Naruto hadn't of shone up and ruined the moment. I found myself stareing at Sasuke's features. He was hot which made him hard to get.

At first I tried that cold shoulder/evil thing but that didn't really do anything exspet make him threatin. So I talked to Kankuro since he liked that Shino guy.

At first he laughed and then said to be myself and maybe he'll like me and if that doesn't work he would come up with a better plan. Sasuke was wanted by almost everyone.

Even if you just say him you would want him right then and there. Which made it even harder. When Temari told me to back off because she also liked Sasuke I had to.

I didn't want her also want to kill me. But it wasn't till the chunin exam that I couldn't help my feelings for Sasuke. I didn't want to cry anymore in my sleep.

I didn't want to feel broken anymore and everytime I thought about these things Sasuke's picture showed up in my head. At first I didn't know what I was feeling.

I couldn't breathe whenever I thought about him, I couldn't speak whenever I talked about him. Then, I found out for the first time in my life I had a crush on Uchiha Sasuke.

But I noticed that I was stareing and didn't want him finding out about my secert. "Sasuke?" I asked. "Yes." I loved his voice and almost melted. "What-what are you stareing at?" I struttered.

Dam, I hate it when I do that it makes me look like an idiot. "Nothing, it's just that..." Yes, yes! I found myself blushing a little. "You're hair is it natrual red?" He asked and I wanted to hide in a cave where nobody especaily Sasuke couldn't find me.

I knew I should of stopped likeing him since he would prefore a whore like Sakura, Tenten, or Ino. Hinata isn't one over the couple of years she has becomed my friend.

"WE HAVE TO GO!" Naruto yelled. I take my apron off and placed it in our closet. "I have you're coat and t-shirt." I say looking at it. "You can keep it." I feel the hairs on my back lift up.

Sasuke's POV

I loved seeing him stutter, blush, and him getting scared. He turned around and faced my chest. I want him so badly it's not even close to funny.

All I want to do is fuck his brains out which is strange because I don't usually think about anyone like that. "Sasuke we should get to the party." Gaara said. "What?" He snapped me back to reality.

Normal POV

"COME ON GUYS!" Naruto yelled and dragged them. Then he left Gaara outside. "Here." Naruto gave Sasuke the stuff.

"I already took the tags off and talked to Temari." Naruto wrapped the stuff HYPER SPEED( A/N rember he did have all those cookies) Then Sasuke was pushed outside.

"Hey look they're Sakura's house!" Naruto drug them along. "Why me." Sasuke mummbled.

"Hey guys!" Temari opened the door and yelled. "Hi Sasuke." Temari wore a VERY short skrit with a tube top. "Temari." Sasuke went threw the door along with Naruto and Gaara.

"HEY SASUKE!" Sakura and Ino were standing under the misletoe. Naruto started laughing.

"Dobe." Sauke smacked him in the head. Gaara walked over to Hinata who was sitting on the couch. "Hey Hinata." He said and sat next to her. She wore her usual clothes with a santa hat.

"Hey Gaara." She turned to Kiba who was only a few steps away and walked next to him. "Seems like you've been ditched by the shy Hinata." Sasuke smriked.

"She likes Kiba it's not like I'm going to tell hurt to stop talking to the person she likes." Gaara said and look at everyone so far. "Hey weres Kankuro and Shino?" Gaara asked.

"Oh, they went into a home long ago." Temari said standing next to Sasuke, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Just then a fast tempo dance came on. "Come on dance with me." He whispered in her ear. "I'll keep Gaara company actually." Sasuke sat back down next to Gaara.

Temari growled and walked away. "Hey Sasuke there's something we want to show you." Sakura and Ino said. Sakura pulled Sasuke's hand leting it rest on he A boobs. Sasuke wrinked his nose and took his hand back. Ino then shouted, "WHO WANTS TO PLAY SEVEN MINTUES IN HEVEAN!"

She yelled and the music stopped and everyone sat next to a closet. "Ok, this is how it goes when you are up to go into the closet you are allowed to choose one person to pick who goes in after you and the person they pick can do what ever they want to do with you for seven minutes." Ino smriked.

"And we pick Naruto and Hinata up first. " Ino said. Hinata gulped. "I-I chose Gaara." Hinata spoke. "I chose Shika!" Naruto yelled and they each went into different closets.

"Ok, Gaara who do you chose for Hinata?" Sakura asked. "Kiba." Kiba smriked and headed into Hinata's door. "Shikamaru?" Ino said.

"This is troublesome so I chose Neji." Shikamaru laied back and Neji also smriked and went into Naruto's door. "HOLY CRAP WHO ARE YOU!" Naruto yelled.

Eveyone laughed. Neji came out then Kiba. Neji had something comeing from his mouth and he licked it. "We heared Naruto." Lee said laughing.

"But he wouldn't stay still for his blow job." Neji sat down next to TenTen. "Ok Hinata, Naruto come out!" Ino yelled and they walked out. Naruto was dizzed while Hinata's face was flushed.

"Hinata, Naruto who do you guys pick?" Ino asked. "I-I- pick you Sakura." Hinata was a sat back on the ground next to Gaara. Suddenly Naruto evil smriked.

"I choose Sabaku Gaara." Gaara's face went flushed. "I chose Ino." "And I chose Naruto I guess." Gaara said and went into a closet. He meet full face with darkness.

"Crap I can't see anything." He bumped into a wall. "Crap." Suddenly he heared the door swing open then shut. His lips meet anothers. A hand reached down Gaara's pants and ripped his pants off.

He felt the lips of the others leave his and grabbed his member. Gaara moaned. He felt the person push him down onto the floor. The person kissed Gaara and then Gaara felt a stiking pain.

He wanted to cry, kill the person who went into him. He know knew it was a guy and buy the pain had a HUGE snake. He went and out of Gaara faster and harder.

Soon he heared a knock and the person went out of him and left Gaara. Gaara put his pants back on. _I lost my first kiss and my virginy to someone I don't even know. _

Gaara let a tear out and saw Sasuke's face. _I was saveing myself for him..._ Gaara whimped the tear away and came out and sat down next to Sasuke was in the living room sitting on the couch.

Almost everyone was leaveing. It seemed that Hinata and Kiba hooked up and left. Neji and Naruto, Lee and Tenten. Shikamaru was asleep so that only left.

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Temari,and him. "So we hooked up 6 people tonight we did good." Sakura said. "Oh, Sasuke here's you're present it's from Gaara." Sakura handed Sasuke a box he opened it and it was a black beanie. Sasuke put it on and kissed Gaara on the cheek.

The girls got mad and gave Gaara his presents. Gaara loved the beanie right away along with everything else he got. "Thanks Sasuke." Gaara wanted to smile but he couldn't.

"Oh, here." Sasuke took Sandy out of his jacket pocket and gave it to Gaara. "Sandy." Gaara's face lite up. "Ok, enough with this sence." Sakura said and grabbed Sasuke's shrit.

"Come on Sasuke we have a present for you." Sakura said in her best sexy voice she could manage. "I'm leaveing." Sasuke knocked her hand out of the way.

"Comeing Gaara." Sasuke asked and Gaara nodded his head. "Wait fellow me." Sasuke whispered in his ear. Gaara fellowed Sasuke not knowing where they wer going.

The girls were watching every bit. Then Sasuke stopped and looked up. Everyone else did too. "WHAT THE FUCK!" The girls yelled. It was the mistletoe.

Sasuke leend into Gaara and kissed Gaara's cheek but it looked like his lips. "Sasuke!" They growled and the boys left. "It's fun to piss them off." Sasuke said and walked with Gaara.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke stopped Gaara and they were at a street light. "I lost my first kiss and v-card to someone I don't even know!" Gaara yelled and started to cry.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Gaara in a hug almost. "You'll be ok." He said. "No, I won't I've been saveing myself for someone for a long time." He cried and Sasuke whimped the tears away.

They both looked up and it was another mistletoe only it had a glowing light comeing from it. Sasuke looked at Gaara and he crashed their lips toghter. Gaara gasped at first but later deepened the kiss.

_How come I feel like I know this kiss from somewhere..._ Images of the party flooded into his mind. _THE GAME! Sasuke was the person..._ Gaara broked the kiss.

"You're..." Gaara looked into Sasuke's eyes. "I'm sorry Gaara I didn't know you were saveing yourself." He said and Gaara's ear. Gaara grabbed Sasuke's shrit.

"I was saveing for you." Sasuke kissed Gaara again. It turned into a tongue battle. Gaara broke the kiss and Sasuke pulled Gaara's hand and they left for Sasuke's place...

Sasuke kissed Gaara again only in a darken room where only the moolight shone. Sasuke and Gaara only wore boxers. Sasuke laied down and Gaara crawled ontop of him.

Sasuke kissed Gaara again and Gaara kissed back and it sooned turned to them makeing out. Sasuke slid a had around Gaara's waist and flipped Gaara so he was ontop.

Sasuke kissed up and down Gaara's neck makeing Gaara moan. Sasuke smriked and looked at the red head. He leened his head down to Gaara's ear and whispered, "Let's see if you are really a red head?" Gaara gasped and Sasuke moved his hand down Gaara's belly softly touching Gaara's skin.

Sasuke kissed Gaara's jaw line while his hand tore Gaara's boxers off. Gaara gasped when he felt a colder 'down there'.

Sasuke laied soft kisses across down Gaara till finally he grasped Gaara's member in his mouth. Sucking and roaming his mouth all over makeing Gaara moan in pleasure.

Sasuke knew Gaara was going to cum soon but he wanted him too wait...

Sasuke lifted his head back to Gaara's chest and kissed from the right to his playing with his nipples here and there."Sasuke..." Gaara moaned and Sasuke picked his head up and looked at Gaara.

Sasuke grabbed Gaara's hands in his and sat ontop of Sasuke. Gaara buclked his hips. "In a hurry are we now?" Sasuke smriked and put Gaara's hands ontop of his head and kissed him.

"Come on Sasuke.." Gaara wined and buckled his hips again. "No..." Sasuke smriked. He knew he was tortueing him and loved it...

He left Gaara's mouth back to his member. Blowing a soft brezze on it before starting another blow job.

"Sasuke-Sa..hu-hurry..." Gaara wined.

Sasuke sucked harder for a few times and right again before Gaara was going to cum Sasuke stopped. "Sasuke." Gaara moaned and faced Sasuke's head who was right above him.

"Stop tortureing me." Gaara moaned. "No..." Sasuke purred in his ear and took off his boxers. Gaara stared at his 'buddy'. _That seems about the right size that went into me at the party... _Gaara grabbed the member and sucked on it just like Sasuke has done to him.

Roaming his tongue over and over the hole. Sasuke put his hands in Gaara's soft red hair. Gaara kept that job up for a while till he gave up and went back to Sasuke hardly breahing.

"You can't torture me." Sasuke said and kissed him. They broke apart and Gaara was still breatheing hard but began getting the air back.

Sasuke kissed Gaara's chest and slid one hand down to his member. "Sasuke..." Gaara moaned. Sasuke pushed two fingers into Gaara.

He moaned and Sasuke went in and out only slightly going into him. Gaara maoned and Sasuke added another finger. Gaara moaned like a wilderbeast for more and Sasuke smriked.

He stopped and sat ontop of Gaara again. Sasuke slowly kissed Gaara and broke apart. Sasuke went into Gaara and hit the spot a direct hit. Gaara winced and bolted up.

"I didn't even go all the way in." Sasuke smriked and Gaara laied back down and felt the pain again only it was hurting more and more. But Sasuke stopped after about a minute to give Gaara a break.

He began to slid out but Gaara wined like a puppy. Sasuke smriked again and kissed Gaara. "I don't think I will ever get enough of you." Sasuke kissed him again.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke started to go in and out of Gaara faster and faster every time hitting the spot and makeing it harder every time.

"Sasuke." Sasuke wanted Gaara to yell out his name to the hevans. "Sasuke." Gaara said again only louder and Sasuke picked up the paste. "Sasuke." Sasuke picked it up once more.

"SASUKE!" Gaara came along with Sasuke. Sasuke was mildly sweating unlike Gaara. Sasuke laied his head on Gaara's chest and began to pull out.

"No..." Sasuke looked up at Gaara. "I-I like..it." Gaara blushed and Sasuke went into him again. Gaara winced but soon settled.

"I guess this was another one of you're christmas presents." Sasuke said and kissed Gaara again. "So that means you owe me three more." Sasuke kissed Gaara again.

"How about I just give you an unlimted pass." Gaara said and Sasuke kissed him again. "That'll work out fine." Sasuke smriked.

"You know I loved you since the first time I saw you." Gaara said and Sasuke kissed him again. "You first saw me upside down in a tree." Sasuke smriked.

"I know and it was hard to keep my grip on the tree." Sasuke kissed Gaara again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you guys think? Ok, horrible, bad, ok, good, Great? This came to my mind because well duh it's almost x-mas! Do you guys want a 2nd one or what?

Do u want me to delete it because I will I wasn't to thrilled about it either. Well, plz don't bug me too much about my spelling I already know it sucks...Well, happy hoildays!

And I'm already updateing most of my sotries so don't get on my case about it. Lol bye


End file.
